1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to the art of candle making. More particularly, it relates to a method for applying graphic images to candles using newsprint ink.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The most relevant prior disclosure is found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,153,137, entitled Method For Applying Graphic Images To Candles, awarded Nov. 28, 2000 to the present inventor and others. That disclosure teaches how to transfer graphic images to candles by positioning atop molten wax tissue paper carrying a graphic image. After the molten wax has entered the interstitial spaces of the tissue paper, the tissue is placed inside a mold and wax is poured thereinto. The tissue and graphic image thereon thus become an integral part of the candle, and the graphic image on the candle is free of bubbles and wrinkles.
The only drawback of the earlier process is that the step of positioning a piece of tissue paper atop molten wax in a container, followed by positioning the soaked tissue in a mold, is somewhat time-consuming.
It follows that an improved process is needed. For example, it would be advantageous if a process could be found that did not require soaking a piece of tissue paper with molten wax.
However, in view of the prior art considered as a whole at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in the pertinent art how an improved method for transferring graphic images to candles could be fulfilled.
The longstanding but heretofore unfulfilled need for an improved method of applying a graphic image to a candle is now met by a new, useful, and nonobvious invention. The novel method begins with the step of printing a predetermined graphic image onto a sheet of paper having a predetermined thickness. The ink used in the printing is preferably the type of ink used in printing newspapers. A candle mold of predetermined configuration is provided. The sheet of paper is folded or otherwise shaped to conform to the predetermined configuration of the cavity defined by the mold. The formed sheet of paper is inserted into the mold cavity such that the predetermined graphic image is positioned on an interior surface of the paper. Molten wax is then poured into the mold and allowed to cure into a candle. The candle is removed from the mold and the paper is removed from the candle. The predetermined graphic image appears clearly and distinctly on an exterior surface of the candle.
The predetermined configuration of the mold may be cylindrical, square, triangular, elliptical, and so on, i.e., the mold may have any predetermined configuration having utility as a candle mold. The paper is formed into whatever complementary configuration is required to match the upstanding interior walls of the mold.
A primary object of the invention is to provide a method for transferring graphic images onto candles that can be accomplished in less time than the prior art method that relies upon the use of tissue paper.
A closely related object is to provide a method that produce graphic images on candles that is free of imperfections such as bubbles.
These and other important objects, advantages, and features of the invention will become clear as this description proceeds.
The invention accordingly comprises the features of construction, combination of elements, and arrangement of parts that will be exemplified in the description set forth hereinafter and the scope of the invention will be indicated in the claims.